Exactly the same!
by Chaniebaekki
Summary: Aku selalu mengintainya, setiap gerak geriknya tak luput dari pandanganku, karna dia adalah cintaku yang lama dengan dunia yang baru..


**Tittle : **** Exactly the same**

**Author : Chaniebaekki**** ^3^**

**Main cast : Byun Baekhyun ^^**

Pairs : ….. Secret

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfor and Little Fantasy**

**Disclmair : Exo Milik Tuhan**

Rate : T

Summary : Aku tak tau apakah aku bermimpi saat melihatnya, tapi sungguh, sosok itu sama persis dengan nya, aku.. aku mencintai sosok itu walau tak mengenalnya, karna aku merasa sudah sangat dekat dengannya dimasa lalu..

**HAPPY READING! **

Seorang pria mungil nampak berlari tergesa saat dirinya merasa ada seseorang yang mengintai dan menguntit nya sejak ia pulang dari tempatnya bekerja, keringat sudah mulai mengucur disaat dirinya merasakan orang itu semakin dekat dengan nya, degup jantung pria mungil itu sudah tak terkontrol dan seakan hendak melompat dari dalamnya, pria mungil itu mulai melambat berlari saat dirasanya persendian nya melemas dan nafas nya yang hamper habis, hingga saat dimana pria mungil itu benar-benar sudah tak bisa lagi meneruskan larinya, ia pun terjatuh dengan kedua lututnya yang mendarat sempurna di aspal keras itu.

"Hiks … appoyoo~" isaknya saat merasakan daerah lututnya yang begitu perih, pria mungil itu bermaksud bangkit saat pendengarannya kembali menangkap derap langkah seseorang yang mulai mendekat

Berulang kali ia terjatuh saat ingin bangkit, namun niatnya tak luntur karna takut lebih menguasainya saat ini membuatnya rela menahan perih yang luar biasa di daerah lututnya, dengan kekuatan yang seadanya pria mungil itu mulai kembali berlari kecil dengan langkah terseret dan sedikit pincang, dia menangis sepanjang jalan, dia tak memikirkan jika orang itu hampir atau malah sudah didekatnya, yang difikirkan nya sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa cepat sampai kerumah tercintanya.

"Hiks…hikss huweeee~ aku sudah tak sanggup hiks." tangisnya pecah seketika tubuhnya limbung di depan pagar kontrakannya dan kakak tercinta nya, pria mungil itu terbaring lemah di depan pagar kontrakannya dengan kesadaran yang nyaris menghilang.

"Hiks hiks.. Hyungie-yaa hiks tolong akuu.." racaunya hingga tak sadarkan diri sepenuhnya.

Tepat disaat si pria mungil jatuh tak sadarkan diri dengan wajah pucatnya, dari balik pohon tepat didepan kontrakan nya, terlihat sesosok pria tampan dengan tinggi yang menjulang dan kulit seputih susu berjalan menghampiri tubuh si pria mungil yang terbaring lemah di aspal, si pria tampan perlahan berjongkok dan memandangi sosok itu dengan seksama.

"Baekhyunie.." Lirih pria tampan itu dengan satu tangan nya yang terulur untuk mengelus pipi putih si pria mungil, pria tampan itu menarik kembali tangan nya saat dari kejauhan dia melihat cahaya mobil yang sangat menyilaukan, reflek ia mendelik dan kemudian menghilang seperti tertelan angin malam membiarkan sosok mungil itu terbaring lemah.. sesaat.

**.. .. …Baek .. ..**

Wajah cantik itu nampak terlihat cemas, dia mondar mandir di depan sebuah kamar berwarna soft pink dengan miniature love dimana-mana, pria cantik itu nampak gusar karna adiknya sedang diperiksa didalam sana, dia ingin sekali masuk dan menemani adik tercinta nya saat diperiksa, hanya saja dia terlalu takut untuk mendengar langsung penjelasan dokter didalam sana.

Beberapa menit berlalu si pria cantik tak kunjung tenang dan terus gelisah karna dokter yang memeriksakan adiknya tak kunjung keluar, dia terus resah dengan keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya.

"Luhan! Hosh hosh.." luhan pria cantik itu sontak menoleh dan langsung membelalak, dia menangis sejadi-jadinya saat sudah berhasil menerjang tubuh tinggi menjulang itu dengan pelukan yang sangat erat.

"Hiks hikss.. kris, baekki ada didalam hiks aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang hiks buruk padanya hikss!" tangisnya pecah, Luhan mencengkram kuat kerah kemeja Kris.

"Hushh tenanglah baby, aku yakin baekki akan baik-baik saja didalam.." ucap kris menenangkan kekasihnya yang terus saja menangis seolah adiknya 'Baekhyun' sedang dalam masa-masa kritis.

**Cklek**

Bersamaan dengan ucapan terakhir kris, pintu kamar baekhyun pun terbuka memperlihatkan pria berjas putih dan berkaca mata yang nampak tersenyum tipis melihat adegan berpelukan kris dan luhan.

"Eehemm luhan-ssi.." Tegur sang dokter, reflek luhan melepas pelukan nya dan berlarih menghadap sang dokter yang berwajah 'Angel' itu dengan wajah miris yang menyedihkan.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan adik saya? Dia baik-baik saja kan dok? Hiks.." Tanya luhan dengan kedua tangan bertaut tak sabar, kris yang diam sejak pintu terbuka perlahan mendekati kekasihnya dan merangkul erat kekasih cantik nya itu.

"Jadi begini.. Baekhyun-ssi baik-baik saja, namun dia seperti mengalami trauma kecil, saat saya sedang memeriksanya, dia terus saja mengigau ketakutan, namun tadi saya sudah menyuntikan obat penenang, biarkan beliau beristirahat sampai besok.." tutur dokter tersebut yang bernama Leeteuk, luhan bingung harus berekspresi apa, dia hanya diam dan berfikir tentang kenapa? Dan bagaimana bisa adiknya mengalamai trauma.

'apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?' Tanya luhan dalam hati.

Kris memandang kasihan kekasihnya, ia pun memeluk erat pinggang sempit sang kekasih dengan kecupan kecil di pucuk kepala luhan bermaksud menenangkan, kris menoleh pada leeteuk yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Terima kasih leeteuk-ssi, kau boleh pergi.." suruh kris yang mendapat anggukan dari leeteuk.

**..** **..Baek .. **

Pria manis yang menggeliat di dalam selimut bermotif strawberry nya nampak tengah berusaha keluar dari dalam selimut, entah kenapa pemandangan saat ini tak bisa dibilang wajar karna yang kita tau Baekhyun pria mungil itu tengah sakit dan nampak mengalami kelelahan yang serius tadi malam.

"HUAAAAAA! Hyungieee-ya tolong keluarkan aku dari selimut ini! Ckckk.." teriaknya rusuh, dia terus saja berusaha keluar dari jeratan selimut yang sangat menyebalkan menurutnya

Si pria cantik yang nampak berlari kacau dengan apron yang sudah tak beraturan di pinggannya nampak gelagapan mendengar sang adik berteriak, dengan tendangan mautnya dia berhasil masuk ke kamar sang adik dengan corak pink dimana-mana, dia melihat di atas ranjang sana sang adik sedang berjuang melawan (?) keganasan selimut hangat, dengan dengusan kesal karna luhan yang sudah hampir mati mendengar teriakan adiknya yang berteriak hanya karna selimut, oke itu memalukan.

"ck baekki kau memalukan berteriak hanya karna selimut kesayanganmu ini.." Kesal luhan menarik paksa selimut yang menjadi teriakan tidak jelas adiknya, dia melipat tangan di dada dengan bibir mengerucut sebal

Baekhyun dengan cepat duduk dan mengambil udara sebanyak yang ia bisa, pandangan nya meneliti wajah sang kakak dengan masih menghirup udara segar yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya, dia menggembungkan pipinya setelah puas menghabiskan udara pagi itu, menurutnya

"Lulu hyung, ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Tanya nya polos sembari menguap dengan tangan mungil yang setia menggaruk-garuk kepala cantiknya (?)

"masih bertanya eoh?! Ck menyebalkan! Cepat mandi dan turun ke bawah, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan special untukmu.." tutur luhan dengan manisnya, melupakan kekesalan nya kepada baekhyun, luhan berjalan mendekati pintu, sebelum ia berbalik dan menatap sang adik yang nampak menguap lebar

'Hah.. sepertinya aku tak perlu menanyakan pasal semalam padanya, belum tepat..' ujar luhan dalam hati kemudian berbalik keluar dari ruangan sang adik

…Baek

Baekhyun duduk manis dengan luhan yang nampak telaten menaruh sarapan di piring sang adik, ia tersenyum melihat betapa manisnya adik nya yang tengah membuat hal lucu dengan wajahnya, setelah menyiapkan sarapan untuk baekhyun, luhan pun mengambil tempat duduk tepat di hadapan baekhyun, dia nampak sedang berfikir dalam keheningan di pagi cerah ini

"Lulu hyung/Baekki.." keduanya tersentak karna tak berfikir akan sekompak itu, terdengar kekehan halus dari keduanya, baekhyun berdehem kemudian menatap sang kakak

"Lulu hyung ingin bicara sesuatu?" Tanya nya dengan senyum manis, dan jangan lupakan mata nya yang menyipit imut seperti puppy

Luhan mengangguk setelah meminum susu pagi nya, dia memandang sang adik lekat, baekhyun mengernyit bingung melihat pandangan tak biasa dari luhan

"Kau tau kan kalau perusahaan ayah yang ada di cina sedang dalam masa-masa susah?" baekhyun mengangguk kecil sembari memakan roti dengan selai strawberry nya, dia sudah cukup tenang dengan pandangan luhan

"Aku akan ke cina besok, kris akan membantuku mengurus perusahaan ayah disana, dank au? .." Luhan menggantung ucapannya, seakan mengerti baekhyun segera meminum susunya dan menyahut

"Lulu hyung jangan khawatirkan baekki, baekki akan baik-baik saja selama hyungie pergi.." Ucapnya tersenyum manis, dia nampak berdiri dan membereskan piring-piring bekas sarapan mereka, luhan menatap punggung baekhyun yang berjalan ke wastafel khawatir

"Tapi-" ucapan luhan terpotong dengan pelukan erat baekhyun dari belakangnya, memeluk leher sang kakak erat

"Jangan khawatirkan baekki, nanti kalau baekki kesepian baekki akan mengundang umin hyung dan kyungie untuk menginap disini.." Luhan menghela, dia menggenggam tangan sang adik begitu erat

"Baiklah aku percaya padamu baekki.." dan mereka pun berpelukan begitu erat

…Baek

Baekhyun berjalan tenang di koridor yang tenang pula, sekarang masih jam 8 pagi, kuliah hari ini baru akan dimulai jam 9 pagi dan dia dengan rajinnya datang pagi-pagi sekali untuk mendapatkan tempat duduk paling belakang, bukan berarti dia bodoh, hanya mencoba tidak terusik, ketika baekhyun sedang berjalan dengan sesekali bersenandung, sekelebat bayangan seperti melintas didekatnya membuat baekhyun mau tak mau berbalik cepat untuk mengetahui siapa yang berlari bak angin barusan

"Aisss ini kan sudah pagi, kenapa masih horror saja.." keluhnya takut sembari memegang erat tali ranselnya, baekhyun yang tadinya berjalan tenang sekarang nampak berjalan tak sabar dengan lirikan resah ke sekitar

"uh! Kenapa kelasnya seakan sangat jauh!" rutuknya dengan dengusan sebal dan takut bersamaan

Dari kejauhan, tepatnya di atas balkon kampus lantai 3 seorang pria pucat namun sialnya tampan nampak tengah memperhatikan lekat gerak-gerik baekhyun seolah tak membiarkan pandangan nya terlepas dari sosok mungil yang nampak berjalan cepat dengan resahnya, sang pria pucat menatap datar baekhyun, namun penuh akan perasaan sayang yang sangat mendalam

"Baekhyunie, kau milikku.. selamanya"

**DUAR! WHAT THIS?! OH NO?! KKAEBSONG TAT Huhuuuuuuuu..  
Ini fanfict abal dari author baru stock lama -_-  
Chaniebaekki mohon bantuannya buat semua, **

**Kritik dan saran di terima dengan senang hati ~~**

**jangan lupa untuk review nee~~  
Saranghandagoo yeoreobunn **


End file.
